Enemy or Foe
by Chibiko
Summary: I hate doing summary. It's a pain in the neck. Let me give you a one short summary, ninja girl and G-boys teamed up to save righteosness of freedom from Oz. Please read and review.
1. A meeting in the forest

4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own myself and no one owns me. But I do own my characters. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise or Bandai. This story goes somewhere in the series. But in the mean time have fun reading it like I had writing it.

Prologue: The Meeting in the Forest

"What a day this ended up!" saying to know one to particular. An 18-year-old girl walked into the thick part of the park. It was a very huge park and it was a couple long miles away from civilization. More farther away it was private property owns to some rich folks. It was a rainy afternoon; all her friends are already at home being cozy in their nice warm chair. While she's was out here in the thick part of the park looking for a missing bird that flew out of its cage. She has been walking for hours searching for the little bird.

'Damn bird! Where the hell did it fly off too? I'm out here in the cursive rain soak and wet and the rest of the other people are nice and dry. I'm starting to wished I brought my umbrella with me.' She thought with some part of regret. As she walked further and further away from her work site she, suddenly she heard a "Chirp!"

"Chirp?" She looks up at a nearby tree and found the red little bird sitting on the tree branch, drying its feather. She grin "There you are. Come on your coming home with me." said the girl

She climbed up the thick tree but no prevail. The little bird looked at her dumbfounded of not knowing what's going on. With several tries, she was finally got up to where the bird was sitting. As she got up to the branch she also notice her weight is making the branch tilting downward.

'OH SHIT!' she thought to herself 'This is a bad idea. I'm gonna fall.' She shook the thought away and concentrated on getting the bird back. She place her legs on top of another branch on the other side of the tree wrapped it around and slowly and quietly, hoping her weight won't make the branch break. She stretched her arms until it strained, she was very close getting the bird when all of sudden a twig crack somewhere nearby and it scared the bird away.

"OH NO!" she yelled as she let go of the branch and try to make a quick grab for the bird, but instead she fell flat onto the ground. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

**BOOM** the body landed flat on the floor. 'This is not my day' She gets up and tries to brush the dirt off of the coat but as she kept brushing it, it clings on to her making the dirt that she is brushing off more worse than before.

"Gggrrrr! I'm going to kill that person who just made my day worst than just second ago." She sweared

"HHEELLOO" yelled a voice "Anyone out there?" it was a guy's voice, she quickly hide behind a bush

"There's no one out here, Quatre." said a boy with a braided waist length hair with leather black pant and jacket and a red zipper shirt underneath.

"You sure you heard something?" asked a Chinese boy who was a bit shorter than the braided boy who followed behind was the braided boy.

"I'm sure I heard something out here, Duo." said the blonde in brown slacks and a gray vest.

"Well if you heard something and don't see a thing, I think the ghost here are playing you." Said Duo scaring Quatre and the Chinese boy. Quatre got a bit scared and the Chinese boy…. he didn't care. Duo continues "The ghost's in these part of the forest is pretty strong. You can hear almost anything from stepping on twigs, whispering, laughing and even screams can be heard in any directions.

"Duo, shut up about it, and beside if there was a ghost they don't come out in broad daylight."

"Daylight?" questioned the Chinese boy raising his one of his eyebrow. " There isn't even a single light here except for dark clouds and rains."

The three boys continue to argue about ghost, daylight and other supernatural. The girl stared at them disbelief. 'Is it just me or men just got stupider?' asked the girl still hiding in the bush. Accidentally she stepped on a nearby twig. 

**SNAP** It triggered the boys looking at the snapping sound and her direction.

'Oh shit!' as she looked at the twig

"What was that?" asked Duo 

"I don't know but I smell a spy." said the Chinese boy as he took out his Katana

'Great I'm trapped! Stupid twig!' thought the girl, the boy was getting closer she quickly put her bandana and a cap on to cover face and took out a Sai and a dagger that was hidden behind her trench coat. The bush rustle and the Chinese boy stop in his track and replied

"Come out whoever you are?" The girl took that as her cue and jumped out of her hiding place, scaring the three boys, and standing in front of the three boys in her fighting pose. The Chinese boy looked at the stranger that was standing in front of them.

"A woman?" replied the Chinese boy in a not surprise tone of voice.

"Hmph." Giving the Chinese boy a disregard snort and responded "a mere little boy with a big mouth." 

"Who are you calling 'little', woman?" asked the Chinese boy in a pissed tone of voice. The girl responded with a shrug.

"Oooo she's a feisty one" said Duo talking to Quatre. She glared at him, over hearing the braided boy talk and in a quick flash she threw a knife that barely touched him but placed a small cut on his face.

"Shut up, you braided bitch!" she retorted back to Duo.

"Hey what was that for?" asked the shocked braided boy while he covers the small cut. She ignored him and went back glaring at the Chinese boy.

"One question to ask you all, who stepped on the twig on the way here?" she asked. The three-boy sweatdropped by the question asked by the female stranger.

"Why?" asked the blonde

"That would be him." Duo pointed at the Chinese boy.

"You injustice braided baka. You have no honor." yelled the Chinese boy.

"Looks who talking. You're the injustice moron." That got the Chinese boy pissed, nobody talks about his justice and he is going to get even with her.

"KKKKIIIISSSSMMMMAAAA!!!!" yelled the Chinese boy and went into a full charged. The girl wasn't a bit surprise and dashed toward him and all was seen was a flash of a slash from the both the Sai and the dagger. The Chinese boy was in the direction of the opposite of the girl. She landed on her knee in front of the other two boys. The two boys were shock at the two fighters who ended their fight too soon. The Chinese boy gets up and replied "Was that all you got, woman?"

The girl was still on her knees, suddenly her left arm open a gash right through her trenchcoat.

"Shit." She said in a whisper, still holding her weapons in her hands and places her right hand to cover the gash but a smile crept across her face "sucker". She gets up and put her Sai and dagger away.

"Go help your friend." was all she said. Quatre and Duo looked at each other with a confused look on them. All of sudden the Chinese boy blacks out and fainted.

"WUFEI!!!!" yelled both the boys. Quatre run to his side while Duo was gapping at the girl. Quatre picked Wufei head up and shook him to wake up. He stirred and opens one of his eyes.

"Stop, this isn't over yet!"

"Yes it is, your badly injured. If you want to fight me again come meet me in the east of the park when you're all better. I'll be gladly to fight you again."

"Wait a minute, who and what are you?" asked Duo as she turned the back where she came from.

"For the last time it's none of your business."

"Excuse me Miss…." the girl stopped and listen "if he is badly hurt, then how come we don't see any bruises?"

"Its there."

"HUH?" said the three boys. She girl looked around her shoulder; she turned back and snapped her fingers. When she did Wufei's clothes was torned open with slash and gashes on them.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" cried Wufei in total pain, the pain was just too sudden and he wasn't expecting it. He fainted.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!" yelled Duo surprised at the wounds suddenly appeared on Wufei. Quatre was surprised shock as the wounds just open up in front of him.

"I have to go, later," said the girl "Meet you soon as you get better." She walked back to where she came from and disappeared. The boys stared at the figure as it disappeared.

'Who is she?' thought Duo and Quatre same time.

***Back at the worksite. ****

"Hey what took you so long?" asked the boy with a black turtleneck shirt. The boy in the green tank top follows behind him when he saw the girl coming back from the park.

"What happen in the forest?" asked the boy in the tank top seeing her trenchcoat all wet and dirty and noticed the huge gash on her arm. The girl gladly walked to the two boys covering something in her gray bandana underneath one of her hands.

"Nothing really, I just cut myself in the thorn patch on the way back." Lied the girl there was no thorn patch in the forest. The boy in the green tank top notices she was lying but didn't say anything. He looked at the sky and replied

"Its getting late, driving back to your house may take hours plus walking hours, too." The girl also looked up at the sky and nodded. 

"Well maybe, I don't really care about the rain." Something underneath the bandana moved. It wriggled a bit and a small faint chirp was heard.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this little guy." she laughed sheepishly, "Trowa can you bring a bird cage?" she asked. Trowa walked back into the birdhouse and fetch a small birdcage. He quickly came back with a small cage, good enough for the little bird. The girl place the bird into its' cage while keeping the bandana still cover until her whole hand was inside the cage, she quickly and gently slid the bandana off of the bird and it flew to its birch. The little bird chirped happily in its cage.

"There… that should do it. See we're all happy now." She smiled. Heero stood there watching Trowa helped Dawn putting in the bird and quickly brought it back inside the shop.

"Well…" looking at his watch "It's getting late. Wanna go to our place and stay for the night." Said Heero

"No thanks" she shook her head, she turn around and it rained rain more than before and she starts to walk down the work site to the pavement "I better be going and beside I hate thunderstorm." Just when she said 'thunderstorm' a thunder hit nearby with a flash and when she saw it she jumped. She didn't notice anyone behind but...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…" she screamed and landed on someone, she felted a warm hand wrapped her around, she opened her eyes, looked up and beside seeing a red umbrella she saw blue-green aquarius eyes staring down at her, she blushed and gently pushed him away.

"Sorry." said Dawn looking down embarrassed. 'Shit the hell is wrong with me? Its not like I've never been close to a guy before. Wait a minute…. I never been near a guy before.' Her second conscious reply 'Moron.' Back to talking to herself 'Shut up. And he looks very familiar…. Oh No, he was the guy with the other three. This is bad, really bad.'

"Its okay. Everyone have something to fear about." said Quatre and the girl looked at him coming back to reality and nodded. 'She looks very familiar.' With wide eyes he notices the gash on her arm and the bandana. 'It couldn't be her. She was the one who attacked us in the forest. What is she doin' here? Who is she?'

She swiftly moves to his farther side of his left "I think I'll move over here and while you're at it I think I'll just stand here." He looked at her weirdly and shrugged his shoulder and moved over the two standing there in the rain. 'Just my day, now I get to spend half the weekend in there with the people I just injured.' She mentally cursed herself 'I've better think of a plan before any of those three I met today remember, especially the blonde kid.'

"Hey guys what's happening?" asked the blonde walking toward his two friends; Trowa shrugged his shoulder, Heero snorts and replies

"Hey Quatre what took you so long to get here?" asked Heero in his monotonous voice.

"Sorry we had an errand to fix." Said Quatre, Heero cock his eyebrow

"Wufei was attack when we heard something in the forest." explained Quatre.

"Is he okay?" asked Trowa concerning for his Chinese friend. Quatre shook his head and replied

"He took too many attacks in one shot and fainted. Duo is at home taking care of him."

"Your letting Duo taking care of Wufei?" replied Heero with a incredulously look on his face. When Quatre saw the face he mentally kicked himself for telling Duo to take care of Wufei.

"Quatre, our friend here is going to stay with us during the weekend is it okay with you?" asked Trowa.

"I didn't say that I was planning to stay at your place." said Dawn

"I insist if you did." said Trowa

"Since you put it that way. Okay." Dawn replied quickly. Quatre looked her direction and asked

"Guess we're going to be spending the weekend together." said Quatre with a smile

"I guess." she said sarcastically looking at him.

He noticed she was looking at him but doesn't know why until he finally remembers, smacking himself lightly on the head "Oops I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Winner?" she asked

"Yeah. Why you ask?" with a confuse look.

"You mean you're Winner as in the Winner corp.'s son?" she asked. He nodded. "WOW, no wonder you looked familiar from a business magazine I saw." She went near to him and said, " I also never knew the Winner's son would also be this cute too, especially in person!" Quatre blushed by the comment she made.

"Well cough of course." turning into another red shade. When she saw it she giggled and he turned into another red, darker.

"The name is Dawn, Dawn Aurora. Nice to meet you, Quatre Winner." bowing her head.

"Call me just Quatre. Its more formal."

"As you insist." Quatre then notice the gash on her left arm.

"Hey your hurt." Points to the wound. She looks at it and shrugs it.

"Its no biggy. Just a scratch."

"Let me see it then." going closer to her to inspect the wound.

"No thanks." Backing off and preventing him from touching her. "It can heal by itself."

"C'mon you two." Cutting the conversation between Quatre and Dawn. "It's getting to rain heavier. We can discuss these thing later in a dry place." said Trowa anxiously wanting to get out of the rain.

"Wait hold on I need to get my jacket." said Dawn as she took off going back inside the workshop. "You guys go wait in the car I'll be out in a sec." The three went to Quatre's Jeep and waited for Dawn to come out. When she came out she was wearing a dark green jacket, she had light brown hair with a mixture of black that goes the same with her eyes, she had her short hair down, and she looked almost Asian and American. She ran to the Jeep partially wet carrying without an umbrella. She gave the trenchcoat back to Trowa and thanks him for lending his coat to her. He nodded as a 'thank you' and all four took off, Quatre was the driver, Trowa was on the driver seat, Heero and Dawn was at the back. It was 2-mile drive in the rainy dirt path and even though it seems like eternity in the quiet jeep but they were finally at Quatre's estate. They got out and Dawn looked at the huge building in awe. Some part of the house was lit and the other wasn't. 'Whoa I've never thought they were rich.' thought Dawn. They four people got out of the car and ran to the house to get out of the rain.

"I've seen rain rained hard but not this hard." said Dawn brushing the water that soak into her jacket

"Tell me about it." said Quatre brushing the water off his coat.

"Hey Quatre your back." said a very cheerful voice coming from the living room.

'No it can't him too.' thought Dawn standing there. The braided boy happily came out of the living room in a pink apron. When Dawn saw it she couldn't help it to giggle at the appearance. When Duo notice that the guest was giggling he replied in a sarcastic tone

"I told you, Quatre, not to get pink." Quatre just shrug with a silly grin on him. "So who is this lovely chick?" asked Duo walking toward her.

"The name is Dawn Aurora. Nice to meet you." she smiled. Duo looked at her weirdly and asked

"Have we met before, you seem very familiar." 

'Oh no he's catching on too. Pretend you don't.' 

"I don't think so. I mean we just met right now. So I guess you couldn't have met me before." she quickly explains. Duo sighed in a relief. Most of all Dawn was the one who has to be sighing in relief. She let out a small but quiet relief. ' Damn he is catching on, who's next? The Chinese guy? I've better find a plan to figure this thing out or else mission failed.'

"So Duo have you made Wufei's life a living nightmare?" asked Heero asking sarcastically.

"NOPE" he quickly responded with a smile. Heero looked at him and decided to go check before something or someone might get broken especially Duo. Just as he was about to go to Wufei's room and a long scream echoed throughout the house.

"DDDDDDDUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Wufei. He comes out in bandages.

"Oh no" said Quatre and Trowa covering their faces. Dawn who is confused and watched what is going to happen next. Wufei comes out carrying his Katana running out of the room in rage. What even worse, he comes out wearing boxer not noticing a guest was present in the house. When Duo heard it, he runs out of the living room. Dawn quickly went behind Quatre. She wrapped one of her arm around his neck and asked

"Are you guys always like this?" she asked with a scared face on. Quatre blushed a little and replied

"Most of the time. Well.... on second thought, always." she nods. Heero comes out with the bowl of soup on his head.

"Heero what happen up there?' asked Dawn. Heero took the bowl of soup off his head and explained what happen.

"This is another reason why never tell Duo to babysit Wufei. Duo accidentally placed something in there." Quatre took a finger and placed it in the bowl and licked it.

"Hmmm..... I think he place glue and parmesan on it. And it taste really bad." spitting it out.

"Ewwww.... How can you eat that?" asked Dawn

"Hey I taste it, I didn't ate it like he did." said Quatre

"Point taken." she said.

As the night went on, Duo and Wufei calm down, Heero took an early bathe, and each member of the group was introduce during dinner. They ate dinner; the specialty of Duo Maxwell's was.... Bleh. 'Note to self, never eat anything from Duo again.' she thought. She explains why she was in the neighborhood, founding a job, and how she ended up working in the same place with Trowa and Heero. One thing is suspecting from the boys was who have they met in the woods with the mysterious female stranger in the woods today and was also wondering why didn't Dawn asked about the injuries Wufei have. She was looking back and forth from the boys she was talking to and backs back to Wufei. This was giving her suspicion away so she quickly ended the conversation with them.

"It took a while to be friends with both Heero and Trowa but finally we did." explained Dawn. It was nearly midnight, she went to the room where she is going to stay. She took a shower and went to bed, borrowing some clothes from Quatre. A plain grey t-shirt and baggy pajamas pants.

The next morning, it was still raining, she woken up early, hoping none of the boys was still awake, she sneak a peek out of her door and she found the rest of the boys sleeping quietly in their rooms. 'Good' she thought and she slowly and quietly closed the door. She went to change, putting on a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, her weapons that was placed underneath her pillow the night before was placed in back of her jeans, putting on her green jacket and shoes. She went to the windows having seconds thought ' Should I tell them that I'd be gone for a while? Nah...?' She climbed the window and jumped down. As she jumped she passed through the bathroom window on the third floor, at the moment Quatre was at the bathroom doing what all morning person would do. (AN: Do I also have to say what he's doing? Hell no!) He saw Dawn jumped pass through the third floor bathroom while brushing his teeth, he spit out the rinse out of his mouth on the mirror.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!" he ran to the window and opened it, looked down and saw her running toward the woods. 'Where is she going early this morning?' thought Quatre watching her running toward the woods. He decided to follow her, he quickly changed into his clothes and ran after her.


	2. Ambushed

4

Chapter 1: Ambushed

She was sitting on a branch near his estate and saw him running after her; of course he didn't see her sitting on the branch because her green jacket camouflaged her. 'What the hell does he think he's doing. I know they know my secret, who's it to blame that I fell right into their trap. Lucky me.' she thought. As soon he ran pass by the tree she was sitting on she followed him. She jumped from tree to tree, finally stopping in open meadow.

Quatre looked around, 'She's not here. She couldn't be that fast.' he thought. As he turned around a sharp knife landed near his foot.

"Why are you following me?" asked a female voice.

"Quit playing games, Dawn. I know its you." replied Quatre. He looked around looking for her.

"Smart boy. But you haven't answered my question yet. Why are you following me?" she was still hidden behind some trees.

"We want to know who you are." answered Quatre. 'Where is she? I'm sitting duck here in the wide opens. She can attack me anywhere.' thought Quatre. He was still searching for her.

"WE? Who do you mean by 'WE'? asked Dawn she jumps out of her hiding place facing him.

"WE as in all 5 of us. We don't know what your intention are but we do know that you're here to kill all of us." explained Quatre. She was the same as he and the others have met last night but somehow her expression wasn't the same. It was full of anger and vicissitude expressions. When Quatre saw the expression on her face he felted a sharp cold froze in his body. 'What happen to her? She look so…so different."

"That's partially true. But…." she was cut off by Quatre

"You want the Gundams."

"You got that right," said Dawn with an evil look, a look that can scare the half shit out of you. "and I'm going to get all 5 of them including your lives." She went into her sleeves and threw a dagger straight toward Quatre but a gun shot toward the aiming dagger and missed Quatre. She looked toward where the gunshot fired. There she saw the other 4, with Heero holding the aimed gun at her. "So your all here, you just made my job easier and faster."

"Dawn!" yelled Quatre, and Dawn looked at his direction "But why? Why do you want to kill us all?" asked Quatre.

"A simple answer. Revenge!" answered Dawn and this time she took out more dagger aiming toward Quatre and the other Gundam Pilot. Not allowing them to question her she quickly threw the dagger toward them.

"Everyone quickly move out of the way." Yelled Wufei, as he uses his Katana to quickly blocks the aimed dagger, but even if it was a perfect aim at them they quickly scrambled away from her aim. Dawn was standing in her position not moving an inch. Heero and Trowa aimed their gun at her but she uses her Sai and dagger to blocked it with lightning speed. She then threw another dozen of knife at them even though not one of the dagger she threw has a successful rate of a hit on the pilot but she knew one aim was perfect and it hit Quatre's left shoulder. He was standing there in lost in confusion. 'Why? Why is she attacking us? I thought we were friends?' thoughts were wondering around his mind and not noticing an aim dagger aimed straight toward him as he ran toward her.

"Ahh…." Screamed Quatre in pain, he covers his arm from letting the blood to flow and he fell on to his knee gasping the sharp pain that ran through his body.

"QUATRE!!!" all four of them shouted at once. Duo quickly went to his aid. All of a sudden a strong wind blew across where all the people were. They all looked behind and saw a Leo mobile suit aim at the Gundam pilots and Dawn.

"It's a Mobile suit." Yelled Trowa, who was now beside Quatre. Heero and Wufei weren't seen at all at the scene.

"Well done, Dawn." Said a male voice from over the mic. Dawn quickly turned around and recognized the voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. I TOLD YOU I CAN COMPLETE THE MISSION MYSELF." Yelled Dawn.

"That's what you said last time and did you?" questioned the pilot of Leo. She paused.

She looked down and quietly answered back. "No"

"See…that's why you're not fitted for this job. You don't even complete your mission because you always failed to finish it. Ha… you make me laugh. You and your Ninja skills are no match for me." He said coolly. She looked up angrily glaring at him for mocking her skills.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive without my help."

"Still carrying the past, I see. Well, it ain't gonna to help now sister because your finish."

"What!"

"I have taken orders from the highest supreme to eliminate you and the Gundam pilots. My first kill will be them." He aimed a shot at them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she quickly tries to run toward them, when she took the first step the Leo's pilot fired. The bullet missed her but it stopped her. There was too much smoke and she couldn't see where the others were. When it cleared away she saw a big gap hole between the Gundam pilots and herself. The three pilots were unharmed, they've covered their injured friend with their own body. She quickly ran to their side to see if they were all right. She gave a small sigh of relief. She bends down and told the other two to go get their Gundam and prepare for a battle. At first, Duo protested.

"Why should we listen to you. You nearly got us killed."

"Just do it damn it." Duo was about to continue but Trowa shut him up.

"There's no time to argue that now, Duo." Taking his attention to the young ninja "I'm supposing there are more mobile suit is coming toward our way." Guessed Trowa. Dawn nodded so Trowa and Duo left leaving Quatre with Dawn.

"Quatre are all right?" she tries to take the dagger out of his shoulder but when her cold finger touched the dagger and the warm blood he hissed at the slightest touch, pain that ran through his body again. "I'm…I'm sorry." When Quatre heard that she said sorry, he looked at her with his good eyes and in surprised he wondered why she have to be so sorry about.

The Leo's pilot laughed "Ha Ha Ha…. You're so naïve. You and your belief on kindness, you think you can survive the world of war with just kindness alone. It's more than that."

"Yeah right. How about you? You've given up already. I told you about who our enemy was but instead you trick me in joining my worst enemy. In order to save my parents freedom I have to assassinate all those innocent people so you people can let them go." She starts to cry and her anger starts to grow. She looks up to the Leo "You can still turn back, become the person I met before this have happen." She pleaded.

"Sorry. There's no turning back for me." Dawn sweared that the pilot was crying but wasn't sure.

"…" Quatre couldn't say anything, he had no idea what was going on but just to listen the conversation between her and the Leo's pilot conversation.

"Oh well, it was fun but you must die now." The Leo's pilot suddenly changed back to himself and aimed its weapon at both Dawn and Quatre. When she saw the aiming weapon she quickly picked Quatre up, despise his weight. She was mid way near the wood and the Leo fired. She lost her footing by the blast, she quickly turned around and landed on her back. Her arm had let go of Quatre and both landed on the ground on separate direction, not noticing the blast created the falling tree and it crashed landed on her arm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…" She shrieked, she couldn't move her right arm. The enormous pain shot through her body, she tried to pull her arm out but she couldn't because of the tree's weight.

"Dawn don't move your going to make it worst." Quatre quickly went to her side

"Oh…what a pity. Two injured soldiers, one got stab and the other have a broken arm. I guess you won't be able to use your Ninja skills ever again."

'No.' thought Dawn. 'It's not true. It's not.' She was not showing any pain expression. But it sure hurts.

"Since my last aim was really bad I guess I've better get serious." This time the pilot took aim and prepares to shoot both young teens. Just when the Leo's pilot was about to pull the trigger, a strong blast blasted through the Leo and explodes. 

"JJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She watched as her friend in the MS exploded. "No…." in a shallow whisper and tears came down her cheeks. Her vision became blurry and passed out.

There standing was Wing Zero, and the other 3 in their respected Gundams. Just as Wing Zero shot down one the rest of the enemy mobile suit attacked. Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, and Altron went to defeat the mobile suit while Heavyarms went to help Quatre and Dawn.

Heavyarms went to remove the tree, as he did on his intercom he replied "Quatre take her to a safe place after that see if you can still help." Quatre nodded and he picked Dawn up and ran to the woods, even though he was also injured. When Quatre disappeared in the forest with Dawn, the four Gundams went to attack the enemy troops.

***Later***

The four tired Gundams have finally defeated all the mobile suits in the area and received numerous damages on their respected machine. They didn't see Quatre joined them in the battle, they thought maybe he was still in trouble so they quickly returned back to their secretive hanger and the estate to see if the two injured people returned. As they stepped into the house they found no one.

"They're not back yet." Replied Trowa.

"Let's' go back and check to see if they're still out there." Suggested Duo. The others nodded in agreement and went back to search the injured two.

***Somewhere in the woods****

Dawn started to stir from her unconsciousness, when she opens her eye she saw the cute blonde carrying her. 'What just happen?' she asked herself. A flashback came back 'Nevermind.' Quatre felted her awakening, he needed to find a place out of the rain. He looked around and found a cave near a riverbank. 

"Hey are you alright?" he asked as he set her down.

She shook her head "Yeah, a bit. A little headache I guess." When she tried using her right arm to hold her head to stop it from spinning. "Aahhh…" She cried out in pain holding her right arm.

"Hey don't move that." He cried and grabs on to her shoulders. "Let me see that." he looked closer not moving the fractured arm. She looks at him as he slowly did the inspection. She ask herself 'Why is he treating me so nice after what I tried to do to him and his friends?'

"Because we're friends." She looked at him weirdly. "I know you were trying to kill us but killing us won't do any good to you or your ego." She chuckles at his remark but suddenly changed back to the cold demeanor and replied

"I didn't have any choice…"

"To kill us." Finishing her sentence "I don't know what is going on between you and the people your working for but if you are willing to tell us we will help you in every way we can." She looked away from him, Quatre continues the inspection on her arm to see if there was any fractures. As he got up to her arm, where the broken bone is, she pulls away in pain.

"OW! THAT HURT! She screamed, Quatre quickly pull back a bit surprised

"S…sorry. I didn't mean to … I… I was just…." He stuttered.

"Its okay." Her face darken "I didn't mean to scream at you. It just that…" tears started to come out "if I can't finish my mission I'll never see…see.."

"See who?" asked Quatre

"I'll never see my parents ever again." Letting it all out. Quatre blinked in a surprise that she is willing to give up her lives just to free her parents. Quatre looked at her with full sympathy.

"I'm sorry." He replied back.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to say you're sorry. It's my problem and I will complete it one way or another." She wipes her tears away and looked up to the sky. Thinking maybe heavens above hear her small cry. Quatre on the other hand was thinking if she couldn't kill us what are the consequences for her if she doesn't. He knows what happen earlier in the meadows. But what will happen later on. He doesn't want to bother answering the question, he looked around and found two sticks that will keep her fracture arm in place, until she gets further medical attention, he took out his handkerchief and ripped it into a long strap. He placed her arm with two sticks on both sides of her arm and wrapped it around her arm by not placing any pressure on it, he placed the folded the bandage into a triangular form; using the remaining ripped handkerchief and placed it around her neck. 

"There.." whipping small sweats off his forehead "I think that should do it."

"Thanks but Quatre…your shoulder." He looks at it and look back at her.

"Its nothing really." she looked at it closely.

"Its deep but its' not that deep. Let me get it out." She motioned herself closer to him.

"No, its okay." Backing off.

"Hold still." She said in a stern commanded voice and he obeyed. She took hold of the handle with her left arm to the dagger and slowly tries to pull it out.

"AAAAHHHHH…" he cries out in a sharp pain grabbing hold of his shoulder. She quickly let go of the handle.

She gasped "Quatre…I'm sorry." She took another look at it again and blushed. 'How am I going to say this?' She pondered for a second 'Well you have no choice, he is losing a lot of blood.' She coughs and responded "Quatre, I'm going to take off your shirt." He looked at her surprisingly by her statement and blushed. "I mean…I need you to take off your shirt so I can take the dagger out." She turns around from him "Just open half of your shirt so I can just get that part out." He nodded and he slowly unbuttons off his shirt revealing his well tone chest.

"Okay." He responded. When she turned around she found herself gazing at his chest and muscled. 'OH MY GOD!! Not that he's cute but hot. I mean look at that. He must carrying a 6 pack.' She shook the little perverted voice out of her head and proceeded to take the dagger out.

"It's going to hurt." she said and took hold of the handle using her left hand.

Quatre placed both his hands over hers and looks into her light brown eyes "I trust you." She looks back at him weirdly and wonders 'Trust me? After what I tried to do with you and your friends, you still trust me? You are one weird guy Quatre.' Dawn starts to pulls the dagger with all her might, Quatre with his hands on top of hers helps too.

Quatre cried out in pain as the dagger is pulled out. "Aaahhh…" it echoed through the woods.

Just then not far away where the two people were, Duo heard the scream "QUATRE!" he runs to where he heard the scream. He used the walkie-talkie and communicated with the others. "Hey you guys I found where Quatre is. He's on the river side." Said Duo. 

"Got it Duo, well meet you there. Make sure nothing happens to him." Commanded Heero.

"Okay I'll see you guys there." Duo kept running until he saw what he saw, Dawn stabbing the dagger into Quatre's shoulder.

"Get away from him!" yelled Duo as he took out a gun from his back and shot her in the arm. She looks up and saw Duo open fire on her. The impact was strong, the bullet was shot right into her right and sent her flying near the riverbank pulling the dagger out with her. She landed with a 'THUD'. She tries to get up but fell back into unconscious.

The other have arrives and saw the incident.

"Quatre are you alright?" ask the emotionless Heero. Trowa went to his side and wrap his wounds with the first aid kit he brought along with him. Quatre with wide eyes looked at the motionless body.

Quatre looked at Duo and then back at Dawn, his face darken and asked "Duo…why?" came a quiet voice "Why did you have to shoot her." He raises his voice.

"Quatre?" asked Duo who was confused.

"Quatre what just happen here." Demanded the Chinese pilot.

"She was helping me not stabbing me!" said Quatre as slowly got up with the help of his tall pilot and walked over to the motionless body. He kneeled down next to her and saw that she was still alive but losing a lot of blood.

"She's still alive!!! Quick carry her back to our place!!!" commanded Quatre.

To Be Continue…

Chapter 2: Memory Pain

Author: Like an idiot I used my characters' screen as the name for the character in the story. I didn't realize it until I uploaded the story. But oh well…. it's still good. Oh yes and another thing, I don't Gundam Wing except for my own character and my own Gundam Wing merchandise which I spend so much of dinero (money in Spanish).


End file.
